


Pinky Promise

by shadowfelldmv



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minific, maybe im projecting a little bit here, shhhhhh, things you said while you were crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfelldmv/pseuds/shadowfelldmv
Summary: Esther makes a new friend.
Relationships: Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is for emily (@wlflwr)!! rickyesther #8 from the mini fic challenge (things you said when you were crying). yes I know this a bit lengthy for minific. sue me!

Esther was not one for tears. Not necessarily because her tears are her own downfall. In truth, they made her uncomfortable. Salt water belonged in the raging ocean tide, not on the meek faces of humans. This is why her eyes were trained to serve as dams. Every bubbling brook of emotion was short stopped, for her own safety. 

Which is why seeing new member of the Grammery Occult Society, Ricky Matsui, in a state of agony, was unnerving. 

She didn't even know him. Sure, he saved her life and many others two weeks ago, but that didn’t count is really  _ knowing _ someone.

She had a set plan for the day, as she did every single day. Today’s plan: reorganize the library’s section on the arcana of the Brooklyn Bridge. Usually this was Alejandro’s job, but she elected to take it over. The library felt like home. The closest anything had ever been to a home. So, isn’t it bizarre to see a seemingly unbreakable superhero coming apart at the seams in her home? 

He was sitting with his knees up, at the end of the aisle, with his head in his massive hands. His sobs were quiet. Interesting. A man of such gusto with the most gentle tears. 

Maybe he was alright. He didn’t need to be consoled. Or babied. Especially by someone who never cried herself. She wanted so badly to take the tried and true option, to move on with her day. She nearly turned on her heel, but something told her no. He needed  help. Maybe not the help she can offer, but it was worth a shot. There was something endearing about him. 

The leather of her stiff combat boots creaked and clacked on the hardwood floor as she made her way down to the end of the aisle. His head did not move from his hands, naturally unwavered by her presence. Maybe he just couldn’t hear through the raging ocean crashing down from his eyes. It was like he was drowning in it. It was so unthinkable to her. She could never be shaken by the tide like that. She put her back against the shelf he was leaned up against and slumped down to his level. Just sitting there. Did she put her arm around him? Was that weird? They didn’t even know each other. They weren’t even friends. This whole consoling others thing was a whole new terrain.

Time to explore. She reached out to lightly touch the shoulder of the hunched over Ricky. 

“Oh. Esther, right? Hi. I was just... looking at all the books.” Ricky’s face was red and puffy. Out of the current state, he really had quite a nice face, just judging by the side profile. 

“Really? Which ones.”

He squinted to read one of the titles across from him.

“The History of Philosophy.”

“Phylactery. That book is The History of Phylactery.”

“Well, I’d better start reading then,” Ricky replied with a labored chuckle. He began to rise as Esther gently tugged him back down to the ground. 

“You totally don’t have to tell me anything. I don’t even know you. I just wanted to say, I’m all ears if you need to talk. And thanks again for saving us. I’m really bad with emotions, but I can give you my gratitude in listening to you if you need it.” 

A beat passed. He finally turned to look her in the eyes. Wow. They were really nice, even if a little bloodshot at the moment. They were brown, but in a way that was strangely warm and welcoming. There were little flecks of gold in there, too. They felt safe.

After a period of eye contact that felt a tick too long, Ricky blinked and spoke up. 

“I was just on the phone with my sister. I know she didn’t mean to be like this, but she just keeps pestering me about dating and relationships and it just makes me feel really alone. I don’t  _ really _ have anyone. All I do is work at the firestation, sleep, visit here, and do it all again the next day. I don’t have time for relationships, or even friendships, for that matter. I don’t have the time for it, I have to work, it’s my duty. It’s who I am. I mean, I guess I kind of have friends at the firestation, but they don’t really know me. I don’t think anyone does.” 

Wow. It felt crazy how much she related to that. How much she, an innately powerful wizard related to this mountain of a man next to her. She had never been one to extend olive branches, but he felt different.

“I think that’s really understandable, Ricky. I don’t have advice, but I would love to be your friend. I’ll listen, no matter what. I promise,” she uttered in a calming tone. She extended a pinky to him. This was so weird. She hated physical intimacy, especially with strangers. Something about this just felt right, though. 

He twisted his pinky around hers. 

“Thanks.”


End file.
